


Hold my hand

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Hand holding ficlet for your soul.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Hold my hand

“Give me your hand.” Kageyama held his hand out, impatiently waiting for Tsukishima to offer it.

“Why?” Tsukishima gave Kageyama a suspicious look, holding his hands close to his chest in case Kageyama were to grab them.

“We’re dating, that’s what people do when they date.” Kageyama stated flatly.

“Hearing you say that is weird. Did you read that in a manual or something?” Tsukishima scoffed, still keeping his hands to himself.

“Yachi-san told me.”

To that Tsukishima clicked his tongue, he couldn’t worm his way out of this one.

He looked around quickly, eyes scanning the empty streets before hesitantly holding his hand out, “Fine. Only for a little bit.”

Kageyama watched as Tsukishima’s cheeks flushed and suddenly his heart began racing a little. “Stop that.”

“Stop what? You’re the one that asked. Just hold my damned hand.” And with that the blond snatched up Kageyama’s hand and began marching down the street, his ears now bright red.

They walked in silence, the sound of their sneakers on the pavement seeming louder than ever as Tsukishima began to slow his strides and let Kageyama catch up, regaining his composure.

“Are we going to yours still?”

“Why are you even asking? Of course we are.”

The setter stopped suddenly, jerking Tsukishima to a halt. Tsukishima, who was caught off guard, thought his arm was going to dislocate. “Wh-”

“If we get to your place…we don’t get to….” Kageyama mumbled at the ground, a familiar pout forming on his lips. Tsukishima missed the last half of the sentence which had been swallowed up by the ground.

“What?” Tsukishima looked down at their clasped hands before he realised, failing to hold back his laughter. He gently scooped up Kageyama’s free hand with his.

Believe it or not it was their first time holding hands properly. Tsukishima absolutely hated the idea of holding hands around people, despite the fact that the two dating wasn’t a secret to anyone. Spouting any kind of excuse he could and keeping his hands occupied to stop Kageyama from getting to them.

But now that they were holding hands Tsukishima noticed how soft Kageyama’s hands were. With beautiful, well-kept nails, contrasting with his rough demeanor and foul mouth. There was a fullness to them that made them a perfect match for Tsukishima’s, fingers wrapped around his slightly slimmer ones. It made Tsukishima realise that the tips of his own fingers were crooked from countless blocks and deflected spikes and suddenly he felt self-conscious.

The blond watched closely as Kageyama examined their joined hands, a small, crooked smile stretching over his lips like an excited child and any doubts he had strangely dissolved.

“Your hands are warm.” Kageyama commented, giving them a squeeze.

“It would be a problem if they weren’t your highness.” Tsukishima replied, amused by Kageyama’s report. “Now let’s go or we’ll be here all night.”

As Tsukishima turned to continue down the street, he felt a resistance again, turning back to find a hesitant looking Kageyama. 

Tsukishima sighed, “You can hold my hand tomorrow too, so stop making that face.”

The setter's expression immediately lightened and there was a spring to his step. “I wasn’t making a face.”

“Of course you weren’t.” Tsukishima chuckled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, his heart and his hands warm.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long day.  
> Take some time to hold a hand.  
> (Make sure to wash your hands before and after though).
> 
> Take care everyone.


End file.
